Golden Haired Savior (Revised)
by WarriorOfTheForce1598
Summary: When you're a Saiyan, your hearing is much better than a human's. Gohan figures out how good when he uses it to find and rescue the one he fell head over heels in love with. (Revised. Ken Tarrak Stlye! I'M BACK! If you don't believe me, check out my new profile on my account WarriorOfTheForce.)


**Okay, I'm re-uploading this one because it seemed to be a favorite of the people when I was using Forceweilder413's profile. Now, considering that I have my own, I have re-uploaded it with a few small tweaks. But, I also finally figured out a sequel. **

**Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

Gohan opened the door of his house and inhaled a breath of fresh air. He walked out of his house and soared into the skies. He was in an unusually happy mood. One, he was on his way to school and for Gohan, that was great. But that was not it. That was not what had him in such a great mood. No, he was happy because for the past few weeks there hadn't been any crime to distract him, and Videl had been very nice to him. In fact, he and Videl were now good friends. But in his heart, Gohan wanted to be more than friends. She also hadn't tried to bug him about his Saiyaman identity.

The ride to Hercule city was quiet. Except for the voices in Gohan's head saying to make a move. Just as he arrived in the city, he touched down in a deserted alley so he wouldn't draw any attention. The last thing he need in his life was a crowd of people asking him if he was Saiyaman. He normally had a certain raven haired crime fighter to do that.

As he started to walk to his school, a loud scream reached his sensitive Saiyan ears. He had heard that scream once before. Gohan closed his eyes and remembered that day when Videl was almost hit by a rocket. If it wasn't for him, she would have died. His eyes snapped open in pure terror.

"No, Videl."

He flew back into the shadows that normally hid him from her and his ki skyrocketed as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. His muscles bulged and his hair turned blonde as his eyes flashed to a teal color. His watch had a compartment on it that allowed him to carry his purple and red gi.

He quickly changed into it to conceal his identity and he rushed off into the direction of the scream. _Videl's _scream. Her ki was dropping and it was in distress.

Gohan dashed around a corner at high speed, not wanting to waste any time. His blood boiled when he looked down a long dark alley with only a few trashcans up against the walls and saw Videl thrown up against one and punched in the stomach, sending her to her knees.

"Shut up! I have a gun and we wouldn't want you to get hurt." He evilly chuckled.

Gohan became a flash of light as he rushed to help her. His fist made complete contact with the large thug's jaw, sending him sailing into a brick wall at the end of the alley. His attention was turned back to Videl as he heard a whimper behind him.

Gohan knelt down to her. Her hands and arms were a little scrapped, but nothing serious.

Videl looked up to her rescuer's eyes and became completely lost in them. Those teal eyes looked into her very soul and begged to be loved. Only one person that she knew had that look.

_No it isn't him._ Videl thought as his gaze intensified with fear. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, even though she did not want to cry, it just kept coming.

"Are you ok?" Super Saiyan Gohan asked in a deeper voice to hide his real one. But even though he did this his voice did not hide the kindness and caring of the question.

Videl's heart raced at his husky voice, "I think so…my back hurts though." She replied in almost a whisper, fighting back the new batch of tears that were threatening to come out.

Gohan slowly turned her around and started to lift the back of her shirt to inspect the damage caused by the thug.

Videl's eyes widened at this and a light pink blush spread across her face. She reached her hand back and smacked his hand away, "What are you doing?!" She almost shouted.

A light blush rose on the young Saiyan face, "I'm just seeing how bad your back is."

The young raven haired teen's blush grew and Gohan went back to inspect her back. As he lifted the back of her shirt he saw one heck of a bruise in the middle and a few small cuts and small bruises around it. All she needed to do was rest for a few days and most of her bruises would be gone. He turned her back around to his direction.

She buried her face in her hands and cried. At this point this was the only thing she could do. And for the first time in her life, she was scared. She was utterly terrified. It was just as simple as that. She was scared she would die. She was scarred she wouldn't see daylight again. But most of all she was scared that if she died she would never get to tell her true feelings to the boy she liked...The one who was always there for her when she needed him.

The only one she'd come to let into her heart.

"I wish…G-Gohan was h-here" Videl choked. Somehow, letting those words out, even if it was to the Gold Fighter, was a breath of fresh air. She felt almost relieved to get that off her chest.

Those words rang in Gohan's ears. At that time he knew he could not hide his secret from her anymore. There was not a single doubt in his mind.

"Videl…" He softly said, drawing a weeping Videl to his eyes. In a rush of wind, his hair changed back to black and his eyes followed suit.

A small smile appeared on her lips, "Gohan…" She breathed.

She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

Very gently, Gohan rubbed her back, "Its ok, Videl. I'm here. I won't leave you, you're safe."

She released her head from his muscular chest and stared into his onyx eyes. The space between them became smaller and smaller until Videl's lips softly met Gohan's. His eyes widened, feeing his face flaring up.

_She's kissing me…What do I do, what do I do!?_ Gohan's thoughts ran in his mind.

_Kiss her back you idiot_. A voice in his head said.

_Oh…right._

Closing his eyes Gohan slowly but passionately returned the kiss. His hands on her back ran up and down it and over her neck and back to the middle of her back.

After a few minutes they stopped and just looked into each other's eyes, longing for more. Both of their hearts raced as they kept staring. It was amazing what emotions you could see swirling in the eyes of the ones you...

"Gohan, I have to know," Her cheeks flared, "Do you like me?"

Gohan placed a hand on her cheek and brushed his thumb over it, "No, Videl I don't."

"Then why did you kiss me back? Is this all just a big game to you?!" She removed his hand, obviously hurt. She felt her heart break under her chest. A sick feeling erupted in her stomach.

"Videl let me finish." Gohan continued, "I don't _like_ you, but that's because I _love_ you."

Videl felt her heart skip a beat, "What did you just say?" Her voice was soft and unbelieving.

"I am utterly in _love_ with you." He emphasized before pressing his lips on hers in a much more passionate kiss. Videl wasted no time and returned the kiss with absolute pleasure and all the love she had for him. Without breaking their kiss, Videl moved into Gohan's lap. And after another few minutes they broke their kiss because of lack of air.

"Gohan…I need to tell you something." Videl breathlessly said.

"And what is that." He responded not as out of breath because of his Saiyan air capacity.

"I love you too." She whispered into his ear, her lips just barely brushing them.

Fireworks exploded within Gohan as those words came out of her lips. And they embraced each other once again in a soft and sweet kiss.

_Could this day get any better,_ Videl thought just before Gohan picked her up bridal style, and her face grew brighter than a tomato. _Just did_

He flew towards the school and luckily there weren't any people on the streets. Once there the two teens looked at the time and saw that half the day had passed. Now it was lunchtime. Gohan's favorite time of the day.

"Wow I didn't know I missed that much." Gohan confessed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small capsel, "I have a lot of food, so if you want any, help yourself."

Videl smiled and nodded. As she moved forward she winced in pain. Her back was now killing her. She had almost forgot about it because of Gohan. It amazed her what his onyx eyes could do to her.

Gohan, seeing her distress, asked, "Are you ok?"

"No, my back hurts still." Videl winced again. "Ow."

"Well why didn't you say? Let's go to the nurse." Gohan started to take her there but was stopped by her hand being taken away.

"The reason I didn't tell you is because when I kissed you all my pain disappeared." She smiled warmly at him. "And I didn't want it to end."

Gohan pulled her close, until their foreheads were up against each other gently, "Then let me help you Ms. Videl."

He pressed his lips to hers in what seemed like an eternity long kiss, not that they minded. In fact, it was just the opposite. They stopped and looked into each other's eyes. After a few more seconds, Gohan huskily said, "How are you now?"

"With you? Perfect." Videl replied with a mischievous smile.

Then out of the silence came a squeal of delight was heard. Both of the teens looked to their left and saw somebody.

They both shouted in union, "ERASA!"

They had a lot to explain to the bubbly blonde…

Dende help them…

* * *

**There. I hope you liked the revised version of the story. Like I said before, I have an idea for a sequel and I will post it within the next week if I can get the ending together completely. You know how it works.**

**Uh, Review? Maybe? Please!**

**"Until we meet again guys!" Ken Tarrak, AKA: WarriorOfTheForce.**


End file.
